


Desengaño

by Noctulier



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, BruDick Week 2020, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce ama demasiado a Dick, Day 4: Civilian x Vigilante, Dick is a famous trapeze artist, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Bruce había esperado el momento oportuno para decirle a Dick que él era Batman, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.Brudick.One-Shot para la BruDick Week 2020 :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597453
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Desengaño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Dick. Se levantó rápidamente percatándose de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Estaba dentro de su camerino con la pijama puesta y no con el leotardo verde y rojo, sus manos no estaban llenas de sangre ni lo cuerpos de sus padres destrozados contra el suelo. La amargura surco sus venas, llenándolo de dolor. Odiaba tener esos grotescos sueños, esas macabras pesadillas que le recordaban noche a noche lo que había perdido.

Se abrazó a sí mismo.

El reloj sobre su cómoda marcaba las dos de la mañana. El sudor frío le bajo por los poros, tensando su piel. No podía estar solo, no quería estar solo. Necesitaba a Bruce, solo él podría calmarlo.

Temblando sujeto el celular a su derecha y tecleo los números. El sonido punzante de la espera lo perturbo.

—Mansión Wayne ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Dick quiso sonreír al escuchar la seria voz del mayordomo, pero no pudo hacerlo, el miedo lo tenía domado por completo; en cambio arrugo la cara, contraído.

—Hola Alfred soy Dick, ¿Se encuentra Bruce?—El anciano inmediatamente noto que algo estaba mal.

—Maestro Richard—contestó—Me alegro de escucharlo pero lamento informarle que el amo Bruce no está disponible, sigue en la gala de beneficencia.

—Oh, ya veo—murmuró devastado—Dígale que me hable en cuanto llegue, estaré esperando su llamada.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches Maestro Richard.

—Buenas noches, Alf.

Colgó. Dick cayó de espaldas en su cama, mirando sin mirar a través de la ventana. Deseaba dormir, tenía que descansar para el espectáculo de mañana pero sabía que los recuerdos no lo dejarían en paz.

_°_ _•°•°•°_

Bruce apenas y logro llegar al Batimóvil. Su costado derramaba sangre a cantaros, tiñendo de rojo los caros asientos de cuero, aunque eso no importaba, había logrado detener a Bane y salvar a los rehenes, ya tendría tiempo de recuperarse después.

—Señor—La pantalla del tablero se encendió mostrado la inherente cara de su amigo que no se molestó en escandalizarse por la gravedad de sus heridas. Después de veinte años combatiendo el crimen existían muy pocas cosas que lo siguieran sorprendiendo. —Supongo que quiere que active el piloto automático.

—Sería de utilidad.

—Bien, hace mucho que no jugaba con el control remoto.

— ¿Alguna novedad?—a pesar del dolor torció el torso y saco un paquete de emergencia de un compartimiento del auto, extrajo una tela y presiono fuerte para detener la hemorragia.

—Ninguna. El comisionado ya llego a la escena, los peritos ya están analizando y resguardando la zona.

—Bien.

El mayordomo pareció basilar un momento antes de decir:

—El amo Richard habló—Bruce levanto la mirada, impaciente.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Solo me dijo que lo llamara en cuanto llegara—plisó los labios—No se escuchaba bien.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí señor.

—Gracias Alfred.

—Un placer.

Bruce soltó un alarido exasperado, la adrenalina se estaba agotando y el ardor comenzaba a manifestarse. Desplegó la pantalla y busco el teléfono de Dick. Al encontrar su cara sonriente entre sus contactos presiono el icono del teléfono.

— ¿Bruce?—contestó antes de que el primer tono de la llamada sonara. Alfred tenía razón, no estaba bien.

—Dick ¿Qué ocurre?—suavizó el tono de voz como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con él, a pesar de que la capucha se lo hiciera más difícil— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada—reconoció el inconfundible sonido de su lengua remojando los labios. Labios que había mordido hasta hacerlos sangrar. La sangre comenzó a desbordarse con más intensidad gracias al inestable latido de su corazón, Bruce intento controlarse— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues en la gala?

—Sí, sigo aquí.

— ¿Y porque no escucho ningún sonido?

—Estoy en el jardín, salí un momento para hablar.

— ¿Y no puedes irte ahora?—Bruce se apretó la herida, infligiéndose más daño del necesario. Necesitaba sentir el ardor, el escozor y la supura. Necesitaba castigarse por mentirle a Dick, por no poder hablar ni estar con él en los momentos en los que más lo necesitaba.

—No—se lamentó con voz ronca—El anfitrión no puede irse de su propia fiesta.

—Ya veo—Dick dejó de hablar. Su respiración se aceleró creando vibraciones que sonaban tristes por el teléfono.

—Dick ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Bruce—Batman se estremeció. La manera estrangulada en la que pronunció su nombre lo estremeció—… Tengo miedo.

Él presiono aún más fuerte la herida, encajando y sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo enfundado en Kevlar. No necesito preguntar a qué le temía, en cuanto se derrumbó él lo supo.

—Tranquilo, solo es una pesadilla. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

—No, no lo estas—reclamó sollozando. Bruce se giró, pegando su boca al micrófono.

—Acuéstate boca arriba y deja el teléfono al lado—las sabanas crujieron indicando que Dick lo había obedecido—Trata de dormir, yo voy a estar hablándote hasta que te duermas.

Dick se retorció, arrastrando las telas que se adherían a su cuerpo hasta provocar burbujas de aire, que solo lo hicieron sentir más solo. Quería gritar que eso no era suficiente, pero es lo único que Bruce podía ofrecer.

—Bruce—murmuró, aplastando su mejilla contra la almohada— ¿Puedes cantar?

Batman trató de negarse, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, aferrándose como espinas clavadas en el tallo de una rosa. ¿Cómo negarse a uno de los pocos deseos que podía cumplir?

—Sí.

Dejó que su culpa sobrepasara su vergüenza, tarareando brevemente. Para cuando la voz de Bruce se agotó, los dos cayeron dormidos. Dick arrullado por los susurros y Batman por la falta de sangre en su sistema.

_°_ _•°•°•°_

— ¡Dick! ¡Levántate, la función es hoy no mañana!—gritó la sobrina de Haly azotando brutalmente su puño contra la puerta. Él protestó.

—Ya voy.

—Entonces date prisa—Dick se hundió más en las sabanas, estaba exhausto. Después de que Bruce lo llamará había dormido igual que un angelito, sin embargo, eso no compensaba las horas que había pasado en vela. Se sacudió, torciendo los músculos para realizar su rutina de estiramientos matutinos. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

—Genna ya te dije que…—al abrir, no fue el rostro sonrosado y suave de la rubia lo que se encontró, sino los ojos gélidos y feroces de su amante.

— ¡Bruce!—exclamó anonadado— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte ¿No puedo hacerlo?—Dick no contestó y se arrojó hacia adelante, apresándolo entre sus brazos.

—Claro que puedes, soy yo el que no puede ¿recuerdas?—Bruce gruñó amargo, pero Dick no lamentaba en lo absoluto recordarle que su relación era un secreto.

—Dick…

—Sí, ya hablamos de eso. No lo volveré a decir, era una broma—en realidad no lo era—Entra, creo que aún tengo un poco del coñac que me regalo Alfred en mi cumpleaños.

Bruce negó cortésmente.

—Un vaso de agua sería mejor—él arqueo una ceja. Bruce estaba pálido, el cansancio también se dibujaba en sus facciones, pero a pesar de eso había ido a verlo. Le tembló el corazón. Pequeños detalles como ese hacían que cada día se enamorará más del hombre, convenciéndose de que la gente que decía que era un holgazán superficial no lo conocía en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, solo bebí mucho alcohol anoche—Dick lo tomó por la corbata, empujándolo contra el sillón más cercano.

—Uhmm ¿Entonces estás cansado para…?

— ¡Dick! ¡Esta es la última…!—Genna que había abierto la puerta sin tocar, se quedó congelada. Al ver a Bruce enrojeció como un tomate.

—Eh-Y-yo lo siento, no sabía que…—Dick rodó los ojos, acercándose a ella.

—Genna, Bruce Wayne, Bruce, Genna la sobrina de Haly—Bruce le estrechó la mano a la chica, reluciendo una de sus sonrisas de modelo de comercial. La pelirroja le correspondió el gesto, levantando sus labios como una boba. Dick se molestó. Era obvio que como amante secreto de Bruce, tuviera que presenciar escenas de coqueteo deliberado para mantener su imagen de Playboy, pero el saberlo no aliviaba en lo más mínimo los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— ¿Bruce Wayne? ¿El CEO de Wayne Enterprise?

— ¿Acaso existe otro?—Genna rió de forma estruendosa, festejando como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Dick apretó los dientes.

Se la pasaron hablando un par de minutos hasta que Genna recordó que tenía cosas que hacer. Se fue no sin antes extenderle una tarjeta a Bruce con su número de teléfono, diciendo que estaría a su disposición para lo que necesitara. Cuando cerró la puerta, Dick se lanzó hacia Bruce, besándolo con rabia. Él lo sujeto de los costados, ligeramente sorprendido por el arranque.

Richard se sentía igual que una niña pequeña y berrinchuda. Nunca se había sentido celoso de sus parejas, al contrario, eran ellas las que le reclamaban por coquetear tan abiertamente con medio mundo, pero con Bruce era diferente. No soportaba que nadie se le acercara ni un centímetro, los celos le roían por dentro de forma arrolladora, haciendo crecer segundo a segundo su inseguridad.

—Dick—susurró contra sus labios, tratando de apartarlo—no podemos.

— ¿Por qué?—contestó jadeando.

—El show.

—Al demonio con el show.

Los dos cayeron en la cama del fondo. Dick le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Estaba desesperado por mostrarle de la única manera que podía, cuanto lo amaba.

_°_ _•°•°•°_

Dick gimió, enroscándose aún más contra su cuerpo. Refregando sus pieles, incrustando las unas en su pecho, empujándolo y acercándolo más a él. Eso era inaudito, nadie debería ser tan hermoso, tan amable ni perfecto como lo era Dick, aun así, él lo era y ver su figura suplicante bajo su cuerpo lo hacía sentir como la mierda.

Eso ya no podía continuar así. Él estaba abusando de su poder, de su conocimiento. Era un maldito cerdo egoísta, porque sabía que si Dick supiera quien era en realidad no lo querría, no lo amaría tanto como lo ama, no se entregaría él, no le permitiría abrir su cuerpo, probar su carne ni mecer sus caderas de un lado a otro. Dick lo odiaría.

—B-Bruce… basta—suplicó Richard, meciendo su trasero hacia adelante. A él le costó mirarlo a los ojos; la lujuria no era capaz de callar el dolor ni la melancolía que sentía, que corría dentro de sus venas destrozando su corazón.

Retiró sus dedos de la dilatada abertura, el lubricante le salpicaba del culo. Apenas se tomó el tiempo necesario para alinearse y remplazar sus dedos por su miembro. Los ojos de Dick se abrieron, las pupilas se le dilataron hasta hacer que sus ojos se convirtieran en un agujero oscuro y brumoso, gobernado de éxtasis. Sin embargo, él no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, prefería enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y comenzar a joderlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía sin decir nada. Él no había descansado, estaba exhausto. Despertó en una de las camillas de la cueva con las venas conectadas a la que probablemente sería su tercera bolsa de sangre del día. La herida le ardía de manera intensa, su carne escocía por la costura y los puntos en su piel. Había perdido mucha sangre, la cortada corría el riesgo de abrirse en cualquier momento, pero él no podía parar, no debía parar. Dick aun lo necesitaba, Gotham lo necesitaba y él no podía permitirse morir.

Dick tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Los brazos los pasó por arriba de su cabeza, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama. Bruce le enterró los dientes en el hombro. No tenía derecho a manifestar placer o satisfacción, estaba abusando de la confianza de su amante, violando su cuerpo sin ningún reparo pero si con remordimientos.

—Bruce, Bruce—gemía Dick, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras las estrellas invadían su vista y su próstata era estimulada por la carne caliente de Bruce, de Batman.

El hombre que amaba y odiaba sin saber.

Ante ese pensamiento, el agarre en sus muslos se intensifico, apreso a Dick contra el colchón obligándolo a tomarlo por completo, con salvajismo. Él reacciono encogiéndose, buscando su mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No tan fuerte—rogó—es muy fuerte.

—Sopórtalo.

—Bruce…

Bruce lo necesitaba, necesitaba castigarse y castigarlo por confiar en él, por amarlo sin conocerlo realmente, por entregarse a un hombre envuelto por desgracia, criado y relleno de odio y dolor, por amar a una bestia que salía vestida de negro a impartir justicia sin distinción.

No debió haber ido.

No fue correcto buscar a Dick cuando el auto desprecio estaba tan presente en él, cuando la ira dominaba sus acciones y el remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro. Pero verlo era inevitable, el chico se había convertido en la única razón por la que estaba con vida, era la luz dentro de la oscuridad, la sangre que corría por sus venas y le calentaba el corazón. 

Lo necesitaba y quería castigarlo y castigarse, porque después de todo él era un adicto al dolor, un masoquista y un sádico al mismo tiempo.

Ellos no se abrían conocido de no ser por un accidente que había ocurrido catorce años atrás, porque de no ser porque Zucco les hubiera cortado la soga a los padres de Dick, él no se habría quedado huérfano. Haly no lo hubiera adoptado, él no se hubiese pasado toda su vida haciendo giras por el mundo bajo el título de “El último fliying Grayson” y no hubiera regresado a Gotham en busca de venganza.

Batman no lo abrían detenido y Bruce Wayne jamás se hubiera tenido que infiltrar “accidentalmente” en uno de los tantos shows para buscar pruebas que le confirmaran que, aquel joven vestido de negro, había sido Dick.

De haber estado en el momento adecuado, Batman pudo haber evitado tal desgracia, pero como ya era común, él nuca estaba presente en los momentos en los que Dick más lo necesitaba. Además si era sincero, la sola idea de no haber conocido a Dick lo enfermaba. Era lo suficientemente degenerado para agradecer la muerte de los padres de Richard, para que de esa forma Dick regresara tres lustros después solo para buscar venganza.

Venganza que él como Batman había impedido. Porque por más que comprendiera el sentimiento, la rabia y la ira ciega, no aprobaba el asesinato.

Esa fría noche de otoño Bruce se había ganado el corazón de Dick y Batman su desprecio.

Dick sollozó, aferrándose a las sabanas.

—Bruce—se lamentó de nuevo—Bruce.

Al escucharlo lo odió más y se odió a sí mismo.

Dick no tenía por qué soportar eso, podía empujarlo y golpearlo en el momento en el que quisiera, era un atleta mucho más fuerte que el promedio; y él, a pesar de ser quien era lo habría dejado, pero su precioso muchacho prefería soportar el dolor innecesario e irracional al que lo estaba sometiendo.

¿Tanto lo amaba?

—Shhh—lo calló besando su boca con saña. Él siguió gimoteando. Bruce dejo sus muslos para apresarle la cintura. Rápidamente los volteo apoyando su espalda en el colchón para dejar a Dick arriba. El joven jadeo, aliviado de que dejaran de ser tan rudo con él. Bruce entrecerró los ojos admirando en toda su perfección el cuerpo de su amante. Los muslos fuertes, los hombros anchos, la cintura breve y las caderas sensuales. Era demasiado bello, demasiado perfecto y casto. Él… no se lo merecía.

No era ni podría ser jamás como Superman, el héroe que tanto admiraba Dick. Él no representaba esperanza, tranquilidad o sosiego, no era la justicia amble y reluciente. Batman era el monstruo, la venganza, la noche y el terror, era desesperanza y dolor. Él era la clase de plaga que destrozaba todo lo que tocaba, era la cura que envenena y mata.

Dick se estaba acostando con una bestia, una aberración que no soportaba, y Bruce no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Richard se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando sus palmas en la solapa de su saco. Bruce no se había desvestido, se quitó los pantalones y sus bóxer estaban casi a la mitad de sus muslos, a diferencia de Dick, que estaba completamente desnudo. Él no deseaba que su acompañante viera las secuelas que le había dejado pelear con Bane. 

—Te amo—susurró, frotando sus entrañas sobre el miembro dentro de él—Te amo.

Bruce apreso sus nalgas amoldándolas a sus manos, quería marcarlo, dejarle en claro que él solo era suyo, solo suyo. Lo jalo hacia abajo y continúo jodiendolo y jodiendolo. Recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de Dick aspirando su noble fragancia.

—Lo sé—contestó. La respuesta debió de sonar satisfecha, feliz, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un lamentó que se rompía más y más.

Sí Dick supiera que él era Batman, no lo volvería a amar. Y eso lo enloquecía. Dick era lo único que podía calmar su dolor, aliviar su dolor.

_°_ _•°•°•°_

Dick se miró molesto al espejo, incluso después de haberse duchado las marcas de Bruce seguían siendo visibles, otra vez tendría que recurría a una barra de maquillaje. Su cuello estaba lleno de marcas rojizas, mordiscos profundos y sus muñecas tenían marcas al igual que sus muslos. A veces lo sorprendía lo fuerte y rudo que podía ser Bruce. La primera vez que le hizo el amor fue suave, delicado y lento, se tomó el tiempo para que sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente hasta llevarlos a la cumbre del placer. Sin embargo, había días como ese cuando Bruce tomaba todo el control, lo sometía contra el colchón y lo follaba igual que a una muñeca. Él no protestaba, porque le gustaba el juego rudo y porque sabía que B sería incapaz de lastimarlo. Pero, sospechaba que su actitud cambiante tenía que ver con algo más que solo desear sexo rudo. Volteo a ver a Bruce.

Él estaba acostado en la cama viendo su teléfono celular, no parecía mal, solo fatigado. Suspiró, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su armario. Unos toques resonaron en la puerta.

—Voy—dijo asegurándose de que la toalla en su cintura estuviera bien colocada. Genna estaba del otro lado de la puerta, jugando con su cabello.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto nada más abrir la puerta. Ella arrugó su cara molesta, pero no levanto la voz.

—Vine a recordarte otra vez que tienes un espectáculo que dar y no has entrenado ni un poco.

—Genna—se apretó el puente de la nariz—Sé lo que hago, yo no necesito entrenar.

Suspiró.

— ¿Solo es eso?—la pelirroja enrojeció, moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

— ¿El señor Wayne ya se ha retirado?

 _«Con que es eso»_ se dijo apretando los dientes. Los celos volvieron a devorarlo.

—No, él sigue aquí solo que esta indispuesto.

— ¿Indispuesto?—Dick no la dejo preguntar otra cosa, cerrando la puerta en su cara no sin antes sonreírle de forma burlona en cuanto los ojos verdes se posaron en las rojizas marcas que había dejado Bruce.

_°_ _•°•°•°_

La función había sido un éxito. Todos los integrantes del circo habían ejecutado sus actos de forma excelsa, dejando su espectáculo para el final. Dick como siempre se había lucido, recibiendo ovaciones por docenas aunque a él, la única ovación y aplauso que le importaban eran el de Bruce, que estaba sentado en primera fila.

Después de eso, todo había pasado muy rápido. La carpa se incendió, tirando los postes que sostenían el lado oeste. El público salió huyendo causando una estampida humana donde varios resultaron heridos. Pronto maquinas llovieron del cielo y monstruos comenzaron a llevarse a la gente. Él intentaba desesperadamente de Buscar a Bruce entre la multitud enloquecida, pero no había señal de ninguno de sus negros cabellos.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Tenemos que irnos, esto es zona de guerra!—gritó Haly jalándolo por el antebrazo.

— ¡No!—se zafó bruscamente el agarre de su ex tutor—Tengo que buscar a Bruce.

— ¿Bruce? ¡¿Qué Bruce?! ¡Todos han salido de este lugar!

— ¡No!—una de las cuerdas se rompió, dejando caer la tela en la jaula de los animales.

— ¡Zitka!—exclamaron aterrados. Entre Haly, los payasos y él, lograron quitar la lona a tiempo.

—Siento la interrupción pero no puedo dejarlos aquí—Flash apareció dela nada, subiéndolo a la jaula y arrastrando el vehículo con todo y elefante a las afueras de la ciudad. Dick apenas podía procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Acaso estaban siendo invadidos por alienígenas?

— ¡Quédense aquí!—les exigió el velocista—es peligroso regresar a la ciudad.

— ¡Espera!—Dick lo detuvo, sujetándole con fuerza el antebrazo—Yo necesito regresar.

— ¡Estás loco!—exclamó Haly.

—Mi mascota, mi hurón está dentro de mi camerino ¡Va a morir quemado!—El pequeño mamífero había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho Bruce al enterarse de que a él, le gustaban los animales, si algo le pasaba…

Flash pareció basilar, pero al final lo cargo en su hombro y lo dejo cerca del circo. Una explosión a lo lejos llamo su atención.

—Saca tu mascota y vete de aquí ¡Rápido!—Dick asintió y corrió al departamento andante, tomo la jaula y salió corriendo. La avenida estaba llena de personas que corrían desesperadas por todos lados, vario héroes trataban de protegerlos, pero la situación los superaba. Al parecer la liga entera estaba ahí.

Richard suplico porque Bruce estuviera bien, con tal cantidad de gente corriendo de un lado a otro era imposible encontrarlo. Abrazó con fuerza la jaula del mustélido, que chillaba de forma aguda.

De uno de los costados salió disparado un proyectil negro, derribando la pared de un hospital. Los pacientes que estaban siendo desalojados, gritaron aterrados. Él corrió hacia allá, extendiendo los brazos para que dos ancianas no cayeran de sus sillas de ruedas.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!—gritaron las ancianas. Dick les dio una breve sonrisa y asintió. Temeroso se dirigió a la parte posterior donde había caído el proyectil.

Su instinto de supervivencia estaba gritándole que diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo, tal y como le había indicado Flash, sin embargo, sentía una especie de magnetismo atrayéndolo directo a la zona del impacto. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de ansiedad.

La capa negra llena de rasgaduras no lograba ocultar la figura malherida del caballero de la noche. La sangre brotabaa borbotones de su boca y la capucha parecía estar partida por la mitad. Dick chasqueo la lengua, creyó que era algo importante y no la asquerosa figura del hombre que había impedido que vengara a sus padres. Un despreciable murciélago que perdonaba los crimines de enfermos mentales poniendo las vidas de los ciudadanos en peligro. Retrocedió asqueado.

— ¡Batman!—Dick levantó la cabeza, observando como el héroe más aclamado del mundo bajaba a toda velocidad para revisar a su compañero, no obstante, no llego ni a acercársele. Un alienígena de piel rocosa lo impidió:

—Se los advertí Kriptoniano, la próxima vez que los viera iba a ser para matarlos. No importa cuántos héroes sean, ustedes nunca podrán contra Darkseid.

Superman se levantó golpeando a Darkseid, para alejarlo lo máximo posible. Dick se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse solo, pero al oír el quejido de Batman, se detuvo.

Para él, el murciélago era el peor héroe que existía, no podía controlar el crimen en ciudad, no era un símbolo de justicia, sino de horror y miedo, ni siquiera merecía llamarse héroe. Porque como héroe era un fracaso. Murmurando entre dientes regresó.

—Solo voy a ayudarte porque Superman confía en ti.

Batman balbuceo.

Dick jalo su capa para hacerla a un lado, de su costado salían litro y litros de sangre. Las náuseas y el terror lo invadieron. Quito los brazos que estaban enredados en el pecho y le volteo la cara. Richard se quedó en blanco.

A pesar de la sangre y los moretones, podía reconocer esa cara. Reconocía la forma ligera de los labios, los altivos pómulos y las cejas pobladas. Reconocía la cara, el cuerpo que hace unas horas le había hecho el amor. Horrorizado se apartó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

No…. ¡No, no, no! Eso tenía que ser un error. Sus ganas de encontrar a Bruce debían ser tales que estaban empezando a causarle alucinaciones. Su vida, su romance no podía ser producto de una vida llena de mentiras. Bruce jamás se atrevería a engañarlo, él era el amor de su vida, el hombre que lo complementaba, la persona que lo protegería contra cualquier desastre. Bruce no podía ser la misma persona que había salvado a Tony Zucco, porque él más que nadie debía de entender su dolor.

Lentamente volvió a acercarse, retirando los restos de Kevlar y plomo de la máscara. La capucha estaba partida desde la mitad de la nariz, dejando al descubierto en su totalidad el perfil izquierdo.

— ¿Bruce?—exclamó, destrozado.

Los ojos de Batman se abrieron, tratando de enfocar la voz que lo llamaba. Cuando vio la mirada furibunda y decepcionada de Dick, supo que lo había perdido. Él nunca lo perdonaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
> Vamos a la mitad de la semana (σ‾▿‾)-σ (Bueno, técnicamente son 7 días y la mitad sería 3.5, pero como eso no existe por eso agarro el #4). Este es uno de los OS que más tiempo me llevo terminar, tenia la idea en mi cabeza, pero me costo horrores escribirla ;-; aun así me gustó el resultado y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también ;3; gracias por leer.


End file.
